Cansancio
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Verlo igual que sus anteriores portadores del anillo del gato, sabiendo cómo iba a terminar esto... Plagg estaba cansado de ello. No volvería a pasar por esto. Y ni las lágrimas de ella lo convencerán de lo contrario. Capítulo 4 Revelación
1. Cansancio

**Notas iniciales:** Nuevo fandom... estrés, lo que provocas xD

* * *

 **Cansancio.**

* * *

Cansancio.

Eso era lo que el rubio quería pensar, ante aquel malestar estomacal, el estrés mental en ocasiones no le dejaba comer bien y en los últimos meses se encontraba devolviendo todo lo que había comido.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio. No quería imaginar que él empezaba con una obsesión por la delgadez, no, eso nunca. Él es LA imagen de la empresa de su padre, no le convendría caer en ello.

Adrien se enjuagó el rostro, mientras el pequeño kwami, tan negro y de actitud despreocupada, saboreaba sin más reparos su trozo de queso.

El rubio trató de sonreír con incredulidad ante la mirada intrigante y preocupada del otro, pero... seguro que fue su imaginación, Plagg siguió como si nada, disfrutando de sus placeres particulares.

Resignado a oler a Camembert, Adrien abrió su chaqueta para dejar que el kwami se introdujera en la misma con una porción grande de su alimento predilecto. Unos golpes en la puerta fueron suficientes para avisarle que iban a buscarlo para llevarlo a una sesión fotográfica que le llevaría como cuatro horas.

Él fue tan feliz a la misma.

Si fuera otra ocasión, con ese ajetreado horario, hubiera refunfuñado al por no poder socializar más con sus pocos amigos.

Pero _ahora_ nada lo haría renegar.

Su _lady_ le dijo que debían hablar.

Y hoy era el gran día.

Lo había memorizado como si de un mantra de la suerte se tratara.

 _Tour Eiffel, a las veinte horas._

Y un caballero jamás dejaba esperando a su dama. La sesión fotográfica le dejaba al final de la jornada tres horas para arreglarse e ir a su encuentro.

Aunque se le oprimía el corazón al ser _Chat Noir_ el que se encuentre con ella, esa sensación se ahogaba infinitamente por estar con su Lady, mucho más allá de los problemas que susciten en Paris.

Sí, seguramente por ello era esa especie de retorcijón en su vientre.

 _Los nervios al verla._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Plagg lo tenía claro.

Esta vez sería la última vez que iba a ser compañero de un humano.

Escuchó el latir del corazón de Adrien. Parecía estar normal, en lo que corresponde al correr hacia el estudio fotográfico, cambiarse de ropas, dejar que lo empolven para evitar el brillo en las fotos.

— Estás algo pálido. ¿Has dormido bien? — consultó aquel humano que, en honor a la verdad, el kwami ni recuerda cómo es que lo vio por primera vez. Escuchó a Adrien asentir. A criterio de Plagg, el rubio se ha vuelto un perfecto mentiroso. Cuando duerme, lo ha sentido moverse agitado, supuestamente por contener las ansias de aquel encuentro con su _lady_.

¡Ja! Si Adrien supiera.

Aunque sea Plagg tiene decidido lo que va a hacer en caso de confirmarse sus sospechas.

 _Nunca más, ningún otro humano._

—Hueles a Camembert, es una fortuna que las fotografías no salgan aromatizadas.

Plagg hizo una mueca y se recostó en su espacio, por encima de los reflectores. No podía alejarse mucho de Adrien.

Casi dos horas después, un quejido profundo despertó a Plagg de su siesta. Aquel humano sostuvo a Adrien, quien parecía no poder levantarse.

—Estoy bien — insistía el rubio, hablando entre sus dientes aprisionados — Solo necesito un momento, iré a lavarme el rostro.

—No creas que te dejaré solo en estos instantes — El kwami vio cómo aquel otro agarraba el celular y pedía una ambulancia. Las miradas verdes se encontraron, la del felino kwami brillando más en la oscuridad sobre el reflector, la de Adrien suplicando silenciosamente alguna guía de cómo actuar para liberarse del otro humano.

En un descuido del humano sin poderes, y con una extraña sensación de derrota, Plagg se escondió en la chaqueta de Adrien.

El rubio había perdido esa pelea e iba a ser examinado inmediatamente por algún profesional de la medicina.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Adrien miró inconscientemente el reloj. Apenas pasaban las dieciocho horas, seguro que le recetarán algo para el malestar, luego podrá usar a Plagg y podrá encontrarse con su lady. No veía la hora para salir de ahí. Sus dedos tamborileaban nerviosamente sobre su pierna.

El médico lo miraba suspicazmente ante tantas negativas de cualquier anomalía de salud.

— Nada de mareos, ni cansancio, ni malestares… Lo que ocurrió en el estudio solo fue un pequeño calambre — Adrien trató de poner su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Te daré una orden de eco por emergencia — indicó el galeno.

Para Adrien aquello sonó como música para sus oídos.

—Perfecto. ¿Y cuándo vendré para la siguiente consulta para saber los resultados?

El otro lo miró por encima de sus lentes, mientras sellaba el documento con la orden y la palabra **URGENTE**.

—Hoy mismo, apenas termines esta ecografía — Al ver que el rubio iba a refutar, de inmediato aclaró — No me obligues a llamar a tu padre.

 _Ah._

 _Cierto._

 _Agreste._

Por primera vez en su vida, Adrien no estaba tan feliz con su apellido.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El rubio ya no se sentía tan tranquilo como antes. La camilla fría, o quizá el gel en su estómago y aquel extraño aparato sondeando sobre su piel, o la expresión tan seria del especialista mientras hacía capturas de cada órgano interno.

—Si acaso hay algo anormal — se atrevió a decir Adrien, con la voz temblando y tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón — ¿Podríamos dejarlo para mañana? Prometo estar aquí a primera hora.

Era la segunda vez que lo miraba por encima de unos redondos lentes. Adrien estaba empezando a odiar a los profesionales de la medicina.

—Con lo que acabo de encontrar, sería solo por un milagro que saliera de esta clínica el día de mañana.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir?

Adrien se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Entre sus clases más exigentes, la medicina no estaba entre ellas. Comprendía conceptos básicos como inconvenientes en su vesícula y lo que afecta en una descuidada alimentación.

—Sé que en su vida exigente de modelo, tienen a dejar en un último punto un adecuado balance de comidas — replicó el ecografista. El rubio estaba tentado a refutarle que aquella vida no era su objetivo de profesión, pero la idea se disolvió ante las temidas palabras. — Este desbalance ha provocado que se formen materias sólidas y en su caso es irremediable la intervención quirúrgica — sentenció el otro — Y cada momento que pase, corre mayor riesgo.

Dieciocho horas y cuarenta minutos. Aún tiene tiempo.

—Tengo que hablar con mi padre — mintió Adrien — Seguro que si le explico con calma la situación, estaré aquí alrededor de la una o dos de la madrugada, con mis objetos personales para la pequeña estadía.

Adrien se levantó, aprisionando los dientes ante la terrible sensación de dolor abdominal, ingresando al baño en donde se encontraban sus ropas y el pequeño kwami. ¿Si se transformaba y destrozaba la pared para huir?

No, no, no, no… Se delataría al instante.

Desechó la bata y se vistió. Al salir, el médico de cabecera estaba hablando con el de ecografía.

—No hay tiempo — le indicaba el segundo mientras le enseñaba las muestras. De inmediato el primero realizó una llamada para otro colega. Necesitaban un cirujano general, una anestesióloga, un instrumentista, una enfermera.

Oh, cielos. Realmente iba a ser intervenido inmediatamente.

Adrien regresó disimuladamente al baño, mientras tomaba al pequeño kwami.

—Plagg, tendrás todo el queso que puedas comer si haces algo por mí — indicó el rubio — Sé que sabes quién es ella, tienes que ir a decirle que no podré ir, que lo siento mucho.

El otro lo miró, carente de esa mirada de hastío o reproche.

—Iré con ella — dijo Plagg casi sin ánimos. Adrien sonrió.

—Solo serán unos días, lo siento mucho y gracias.

El gato negro aprovechó su singular forma diminuta para ir esquivando cada persona y cumplir lo que el chico le pidió.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sintiendo la brisa juguetear con su cabello, la joven repasaba mentalmente sus palabras. No quería ser mal interpretada y no sabía realmente cómo comenzar aquello.

A veces se reprochaba por haber estado tan cerrada en su mente y haberle dicho al felino que _había otro._

No es como si Adrien hubiera desaparecido de sus pensamientos de la noche a la mañana, sin embargo no sentía algún avance con él. Quizá sí en amistad y parecía que no iba a salir de esa etapa.

Fue cuando Marinette pensó que Adrien estaba con su mente y alma en otra persona, y que esa persona lo hacía verdaderamente feliz.

¿Por qué destruir aquello?

Aunque desconociera la identidad de aquella afortunada, a ella le importaba que Adrien estuviera bien. E incluso, en su juventud, se atrevía a pensar que nunca alguien llegaría a ocupar en su corazón el lugar que tiene Adrien Agreste para esa persona.

 _Entonces..._

¿Qué era Chat Noir?

Incluso con su máscara de Ladybug, ella sentía sus mejillas entibiarse. No sabía si era porque los sentimientos de él eran sinceros e intensos, porque a pesar de todo él estaba ahí, constante e inamovible, a pesar de ella haberse cerrado en un primer instante cuando él quiso dar un paso hacia delante.

Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo decirle a Chat Noir que no es ni reemplazo ni consuelo? ¿Lo ofenderá si le dice que quiere intentar conocerlo un poco más? ¿Y si le pregunta por _aquel_ que no pudo decir su nombre?

Respiró profundamente y exhaló el aire por sus labios. Esperaba que, para ese momento, pudiera decir las palabras exactas.

No podría soportar herir a Chat Noir.

La joven volteó y, abruptamente, se encontró con una mirada felina y verde que la hizo sonrojarse y de inmediato perder el equilibrio. Por _fortuna_ , tuvo el reflejo de usar la cuerda del yo-yo para balancearse.

 _Fortuna. Suerte._

Dos palabras que el kwami negro no parecía conocer.

—¡Qué torpe y afortunada has sido! — replicó el felino, levitando hasta quedar frente a ella.

La joven entendió en una milésima de segundo que Chat Noir no había llegado aún. _Pero es que esos ojos tan verdes e intensos, le hicieron perder el balance en un instante y le recordó tanto a..._

Un momento.

—¿Eres el kwami de Chat Noir? — expresó en voz alta lo obvio — ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?

Revoloteando alrededor de ella ante cada inquietud, el felino negro hacía cada vez más profundo su gesto de incomodidad ante cada pregunta.

—¿Dónde está la _Lady-somos-héroes-no-sepamos-sobre-el-otro_? — refutó Plagg con clara ironía — Creo que me gustabas más en ese estado.

La joven se subió nuevamente a lo alto de la torre, balanceándose en un solo salto perfecto.

—¿Te lo contó Chat Noir? — indagó ella, con una sonrisa que trataba de aparentar tranquilidad ante la inquisidora mirada del felino.

—Con lo transparente que es ese muchacho — Plagg se encogió de hombros, sin dejar su escrutinio — Lo que aún no entiendo es cómo se han mantenido ignorando al otro, es demasiado obvio.

Ladybug arqueó una ceja.

—Si lo dices porque... — ella inspiró una gran cantidad de aire, aún recordando aquel beso en la mejilla que Chat Noir le diera, haciendo sonrojarla. Seguramente fue cuando aquel pícaro felino plantó en ella aquella semilla que ahora deseaba crecer.

—Lo digo porque sé quién eres. Recuerda que te he visto sin tu transformación — la fémina frunció el entrecejo. No quería malinterpretar la situación, pero casi estaba sintiendo reproche en el kwami — Es por eso que, tienes que hacer algo por mí.

El sombrío tono provocó un profundo escalofrío en la columna de la muchacha. Algo pasó con el alter ego de su compañero de batallas.

—¿Qué ocurrió con él? — ella indagó, controlando el temblor en su voz.

Plagg la miró, sus verdes ojos resplandeciendo con intensidad.

—Lo mismo que los otros. Soy el kwami de la destrucción — Se acercó un poco más a la chica, bajando el tono de sus palabras, porque le dolía cada una de ellas, después de todo, la verdad es dolorosa — Así como también soy el de la _mala suerte_. Y el que provoca la _muerte_ a todos sus portadores.

—¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? — replicó Ladybug, frunciendo el entrecejo ante la estúpida conclusión — Es imposible que hagas eso, le das su poder a Chat Noir, él lo usa para el bien.

—Quiero que destruyas el miraculous del gato — refutó el otro — Me niego a ser vinculado con otro ser humano. No tolero esto más.

—¿Dónde está Chat Noir? — preguntó la fémina

—Promete que destruirás el miraculous del gato — respondió Plagg — Entonces te llevaré con él para que te despidas. Porque es inevitable su muerte. Lo huelo en él. Así fue con los otros.

La otra no pudo articular palabra alguna.

Los otros.

¿Se refería a los antiguos portadores del kwami?

— _¿Dónde está Chat Noir?_ — volvió a indagar la fémina, sin poder evitar el estremecimiento en su voz.

Plagg no se caracterizaba por ser sutil en sus palabras, solía decir la verdad, duela a quien le duela.

—Muriendo — replicó el kwami, sin anestesia. — Tienes que prometer que destruirás el miraculous...

Repentinamente el pequeño felino se calló y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó la fémina, con el corazón latiendo furiosamente.

—Le quitaron el anillo — respondió automáticamente Plagg, abriendo los ojos.

—¿Puedes seguir aquí? — indagó con extrañeza la joven. Siempre pensó que al ser robado el miraculous, entonces su kwami desaparecería.

—Él no ha renunciado a mí — replicó el felino, levitando alrededor de la muchacha — Nunca lo haría, lo cual ya dice mucho de su soledad. Aguantar a la _mala suerte_... _Tsk._

A la chica se le volcó el estómago.

Su compañero de batallas siempre andaba sonriente y coqueto, pareciera tener todo a su alcance, excepto a ella.

Y justo cuando quería dar un paso hacia ese detalle.

¿Realmente es mala suerte?

Ella tuvo que parpadear para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de su prisión.

—Llévame con él — dijo, queriendo tener más seguridad en ello. — Si es un enemigo, entonces yo...

Se vio interrumpida por una risa irónica del felino.

—A menos que seas especialista en eso que dicen... ¿medicina humana? Dudo que puedas hacer algo al respecto. — Plagg la miró, con ironía en sus siguientes palabras — Ni Ladybug puede contra una enfermedad humana, no está entre tus poderes. Ni Marinette puede hacer algo, es una aspirante a diseñadora de modas. Ambas personalidades, con cero conocimiento en la medicina que se necesita para salvar a Chat Noir y su alter ego.

La muchacha curvó sus labios hacia abajo, en señal de impotencia y tristeza.

Repentinamente brilló, mientras la pequeña kwami aparecía, para revolotear alrededor de ambos seres.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué esa profunda tristeza? — replicó Tikki, observando cómo la muchacha cubría su rostro. — Plagg... ¿Dónde está... **_él_**?

El otro la miró, aún sin ceder ante esa importante pregunta. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Tenían que asegurarle que destruirían el anillo, caso contrario podrían quedarse toda la vida, amargándose y maldiciendo por no haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirse del rubio.

¿Duro? ¿Inflexible? ¿Cruel? La vida es así.

Naces, tienes poderes, te establecen como hogar un anillo, te vinculan a un humano, lo aprecias, el humano muere, quedas sellado en el anillo hasta una siguiente ocasión, miles de años transcurren, vuelves a salir, vuelves a confiar, vuelves a sufrir la pérdida de tu humano. No quieres confiar más, lo tratas con indiferencia, sarcasmo, recelo.

Este último humano aún mantiene la esperanza. A pesar de su profunda soledad y sus anhelos de ser correspondido en el amor. Patético y cursi.

Increíblemente se hace tener estima.

No por ser un modelo famoso, tener un físico con los cuales muchos matarían. Si supieran el trasfondo de lo que implica, nadie cambiaría la libertad por la fama, ni el amor por el dinero.

Adrien se vuelve un ser importante, lo llega a querer.

Entonces, la maldición se vuelve a cumplir. El rubio tiene ese mismo aire a muerte envolviéndolo, igual que sus antiguos humanos portadores de miraculous del gato.

Y el kwami quería terminar con ese ciclo.

No volvería a pasar por ese horrible proceso.

—No lo dirá — logra decir Marinette entre sollozos más fuertes — Quiere que le prometa que destruiré el miraculous del gato, solo entonces me permitirá ir con Cat Noir.

La otra mostró una expresión rara vez vista, enfado profundo.

— Sabes quiénes son ellos y lo que significan el uno para la otra — Tikki se acercó a Plagg, quien no se inmutó ante sus palabras. Y nadie pensaba en él, en el felino de la destrucción. Es parte del paquete de ser el de la mala suerte, a nadie le importas. — ¿No vas a darles una oportunidad? Seguramente podremos hacer algo...

—Me destruyes, entonces tendrás tu patético intento de querer hacer algo — Plagg fue muy inflexible en su punto — Nunca más pasaré por esto.

¡Ush!

Tikki sobrevoló hasta ponerse frente a Marinette. El paisaje era de lo más desalentador, una muchacha en lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel, llorando desconsolada, por primera vez sin saber qué hacer o a quién acudir.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—Maldición — murmuró el cirujano, con la impotencia recorriéndole por el cuerpo.

Tan joven, con tanto por vivir. Odiaba eso de su profesión, no tener el control absoluto sobre la vida y la muerte.

El segundo cirujano, más joven y quizá sin tantas pérdidas aún, le tomó los instrumentos, diciendo que iba a terminar su trabajo.

El anestesiólogo sacudió la cabeza.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos transcurrieron desde que aplicaron la anestesia general del joven Agreste, casi una hora desde que tuvieron el consentimiento firmado por el mismo Gabriel, quien se mantenía casi pegado a la puerta del quirófano, con la ropa quirúrgica. Era lo más que iban a aceptar de la presencia de un familiar, y eso que bordearon el límite de romper las reglas, solo porque lo pidió.

 _Es todo lo que tengo._

Esa frase aún resonaba en su cabeza, haciendo trizas su corazón. El anestesiólogo vio cómo el instrumentista ayudaba a colocar una sonda, a la altura del abdomen, al final con una pequeña bolsa que de inmediato empezó a acumular un líquido amarillento.

—¿Aún se manda a laboratorio la muestra? — indagó una enfermera. De inmediato se disculpó, por los nervios de la situación. Siempre se envían las muestras obtenidas, sea cual sea el caso. — Lo siento, mi hijo lo admira tanto. Me he descuidado por unos momentos.

De inmediato realizó la orden de análisis de la vesícula, o al menos de lo que pudieron obtener de ella, porque estaba tan mala que, al momento de ser extraída, parte del líquido interno se derramó dentro del rubio. Tenían que evitar una infección interna.

—Joven Adrien — empezó a decir el anestesiólogo, mientras le daba suaves golpes en la mejilla. El muchacho no reaccionaba. — Agreste, por favor reaccione.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Comentarios y demás, me entero en el review n_n


	2. Dolor

**Notas iniciales:** Nuevo fandom... estrés, lo que provocas xD (No llegó un doujinshi, sorry gatito, necesitaba quitarme el estrés)

* * *

 **Dolor**

* * *

Cruzado de brazos, como si fuera un infante malcriado, Plagg seguía esperando la respuesta de Marinette, quien se calmaba entre ratos y perdía la paciencia en otros.

El kwami de la destrucción no se inmutaba ante sus lágrimas.

 _Debe dolerle tanto._

 _—Ayúdame a entender —_ murmuró la muchacha. Su kwami levantó la cabeza que había tenido oculta en uno de sus brazos — ¿Qué pasó con los anteriores portadores del miraculous del gato.

La chica observó un destello de profundo dolor en el felino negro.

—Murieron. Todos. Fin de la historia. — trató de darle un tono de indiferencia a sus frases cortantes. — Destruye ese ciclo. Es tu **deber** como heroína _destruir_...

—Soy el miraculus de la creación — refutó de inmediato Tikki, flotando hasta enfrentar la verde mirada del otro.

—Se pone el anillo, invoca mis poderes, cataclismo, lo usa en el anillo — Plagg se encogió de hombros — Es la única solución que veo en este asunto.

—¿Si lo hago... me permitirás verlo?

—Marinette... no — susurró Tikki, tratando que la chica haga una locura.

—Soy un gato de palabra — replicó Plagg — Me destruirás luego de ver... lo.

La chica no pudo detener sus lágrimas, las que seguían silenciosas recorriendo su rostro, liberándose de su prisión, denotando su dolor.

 _—Tikki... Transfórmame_

La kwami accedió a la petición de la fémina.

Como Ladybug, la fémina descendió ágilmente de la torre de París, siendo seguida sin problemas por el gato negro, sobrevolando a su par. Tal cual la agilidad de su compañero de batallas.

—Al menos cuéntame cómo murió el último portador del miraculous del gato.

El felino refunfuñó entre dientes algo parecido a que ella es demasiado terca.

—Fue en Japón — finalmente accedió Plagg, pensando que dándole una muestra de su mala suerte, ella no lamentará su destrucción — ¿En qué año estamos ahora?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—Lo sentimos mucho, señor Agreste — replicó el cirujano de cabecera, sin quitarse el cubre boca de su rostro. Como si sus palabras a través de la tela pudieran minimizar el impacto de sus palabras.

 _Agreste._

El hombre comprimió el rostro, en una mueca de dolor y desagrado. Nunca antes había odiado su apellido.

 _Agreste._

No hay poder sobre la vida y la muerte.

Eso debió aprenderlo hace mucho tiempo.

No quiso aprender de la historia.

¿Acaso cometió el mismo error?

Su celular sonó.

El galeno aprovechó esa ocasión para darle privacidad al diseñador Agreste, comprometiéndose a mantener lo más posible en reserva lo acontecido con su hijo Adrien.

Gabriel observó el número de la llamada internacional. Para no haberse comunicado con esta persona en los últimos tiempos, en ese día habían tenido demasiado contacto.

El timbre de llamada entrante cesó en los siguientes momentos.

Apretando con fuerza el celular, a Gabriel le bastó un par de segundos devolver la llamada.

—Moshi, moshi — replicó la voz masculina, al otro lado de la línea, haciendo que Gabriel frunza el entrecejo.

—Bonjour fils — respondió en su francés nativo, con un tono en busca de conciliación. El ataque fue directo. La persona, al otro lado de la línea, no supo qué responder. — Sé que no son las mejores circunstancias, y lamento haberte llamado hace...

—Cuatro horas — interrumpió su interlocutor — En Japón es considerado símbolo de mala suerte. ¿Lo sabías? Pero no quiero las noticias por teléfono. Estaré allá en casi un par de horas. Aterrizaré en cuarenta y cinco minutos y calculo una hora hasta encontrarte. Puede que hasta me lleve menos tiempo dar contigo.

—Es imposible que estés llegando, son diez horas de vuelo desde Paris hasta...

—De algo tiene que servir el maldito dinero — volvió a interrumpir el otro con un deje de sarcasmo. Quizá otra persona no viviría para contarlo, pero en menos de un minuto, una persona se había atrevido a interrumpir dos veces a Gabriel Agreste. — Por cierto, llevo compañía. Nos quedaremos en un hotel, cualquiera menos en Le Grand Paris. Odio a la alborotosa Bourgeois y su inepto padre.

—Consideras a todos los padres como inepto — observó Gabriel, mirando inconscientemente la hora en su reloj de oro en su muñeca derecha. Tres horas desde que terminó la cirugía de Adrien. Se le ha hecho una maldita eternidad. — _Seguramente estoy pagando por mis pecados, pobre hijo mío._

Gabriel lo dijo más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor, quien no pareció darse por enterado de sus palabras.

—¿En qué hospital se encuentra? — indagó la otra persona, con la tensión en la voz.

— Bourgeois inauguró una clínica — respondió Gabriel, conteniendo la sonrisa de burla ante el gruñido tipo felino del otro — Sabrás dar con ella.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

— _Etto ..._ — murmuró la fémina al ver que su acompañante cerró la llamada. Tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas por haberlo escuchado hablar fluidamente el francés. Ella, apenas podía comunicarse en ese idioma y tenía que decir las palabras lentamente, para poder hacerse entender. Por suerte aún no era tiempo de poner a prueba su dominio en ese idioma, mientras tanto, con él, podía seguir en su natal japonés — Ferikkusu-kun ¿Entendí mal o le diste a entender que aún estábamos viajando desde Japón hacia Francia?

El otro hizo un sonido de asentimiento, mientras abría un pequeño compartimiento en la cabina del helicóptero y tomaba un intercomunicador para avisarle al piloto.

— Clinique de Bourgeois

— Oui, monsieur

Con sus ojos azules, poco común en su ascendencia japonesa, la joven notó la tensión en la mandíbula de su acompañante, como si él quisiera gritar de frustración. Por lo cual ella deslizó su mano izquierda por aquella tensión. Con este gesto, él detectó que ella había cambiado su anillo al dedo medio.

Él no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa, siendo su forma de decirle que, simplemente estando ella ahí, todo funciona. Como siempre.

— Burijitto-chan — la vio arquear una ceja mientras sus labios rozaban los dedos gráciles. Había prometido decirle el por qué la llamaba así, para que ella deje de inventarse en su cabeza historias sobre antiguos amores, cuando de pronto el aviso del piloto lo distrajo, avisando que aterrizarían en la terraza de la Clínica Bourgeois en menos de quince minutos.

La tomó de la barbilla y le dio un profundo beso. Ella aún emocionándose como una adolescente porque esos gestos que tenía, decían de lo agradecido que estaba de estar junto a ella.

—Vamos a sorprenderlo — le replicó el muchacho.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—¿Todos los enemigos se hacen llamar Papillon? — preguntó la fémina, aterrizando en el techo de un edificio. Utilizó las cuerdas atadas a una escalera para deslizarse a la siguiente estructura.

Plagg hizo un sonido que se interpretó como no saber sobre este tema.

—En estas dos últimas veces le ha gustado el akuma — respondió el felino, cuando abruptamente se detuvo por la sensación de vacío que estaba sintiendo dentro de sí mismo. La heroína se detuvo casi al mismo tiempo que el kwami, con el temor en su voz luchando para no hacer la terrible pregunta. Ni siquiera podía calcular qué tan lejos estaba, solo se dedicaba a perseguir al felino. — Aún nos falta un poco. _Tan mala suerte tengo._

 _—¿Qué ocurrió? —_ logró musitar la muchacha.

—Cuando nos conectamos al humano, podemos sentir sus signos vitales — respondió, lanzando a continuación un profundo suspiro ante de sus siguientes palabras — _Ad... Ad... Además_ de protegerlos en las caídas, evitando que tengan heridas de gravedad.

Un estremecimiento recorrió al felino, en sus recuerdos viendo cómo el anterior Chat Noir caía, perdiendo sus poderes.

 _La súplica de Plagg para el muchacho pida que lo vuelva a transformar, en contraste con el frío análisis de su humano._

 _—No has repuesto tus fuerzas, te estaría arriesgando. Si renuncio a ti, Papillon no podrá acceder al anillo. Solo tendrá un metal sin poderes._

 _—Si renuncias ahora, serás papilla — Plagg intentó hacer uso de su estúpido sentido del humor. — Por si no lo notas, estás cayendo, sin poderes que te ayuden a amortiguar el golpe._

 _Los verdes ojos del chico parecieron contener la risa. Un gesto rara vez visto en él. Y eso que hizo de todo, molestarlo hasta el hastío con sus estúpidas bromas, para verlo aunque sea alguna vez sonreír. Bueno, quizá no debió tirarle los libros encima. En retrospectiva ya no resultaba tan gracioso._

 _—Plagg... — La sonrisa no llegó a sus verdes ojos, parecía tan decidido que, por una milésima de segundo, engañó al felino haciéndolo creer que iba a pedir la transformación para volver a ser Chat Noir y salvarlo. — Renuncio a ti._

 _Lo último que el felino vio fue cómo desaparecía de su rango de visión aquel humano que estaba cayendo contra el piso._

 _Luego..._

 _Total silencio y oscuridad._

 _Solo sintió que fue devuelto al guardián._

 _Nadie lo invocó._

 _Nadie lo dejó despedirse de su humano._

 _Estuvo encerrado en aquel anillo, no sabe exactamente por cuánto tiempo._

 _Podrán haber sido siglos, la herida aún estaba abierta, uniéndose a la desgracia que había acontecido a los anteriores portadores del anillo del gato._

 _Quizá, llegó a pensar en ese entonces el felino, estaba maldito. Ser el kwami de la destrucción, tarde o temprano terminaba de destruir a su portador. Literalmente la mala suerte andante._

 _Lo mejor es no volver a ligarse a un humano._

 _Pensó que sería así._

 _Hasta que apareció ante Adrien._

 _Tuvo que cumplir la misión de otorgarle sus poderes pero al mismo tiempo..._

 _Trató de ser sarcástico._

 _Trató de ser solo el portador de poderes sorprendentes._

 _Trató de no quererlo._

 _Trató de no apegarse._

 _..._

 _No lo consiguió._

Sacudiendo la cabeza, como si con aquello pudiera liberarse de sus ideas, el felino le indicó que debían avanzar. Aunque lo veía menos acelerado que antes.

La fémina, conteniendo las ganas de desmoronarse, empezó a seguirlo. A los pocos minutos llegaron a lo alto de la Clínica Bourgeois.

 _Qué inusitada coincidencia._

Ladybug se ocultó entre unos pilares al notar que un helicóptero sobrevolaba la zona. Al parecer iba a aterrizar en la terraza. Por impulso escondió a Plagg, para que nadie notara su presencia.

El ruido de las hélices no permitían escuchar lo que aquellas personas decían, pero debían ser de grandes recursos económicos, de aquella más alta clase social, para llegar a la Clínica con un helicóptero. Apenas logró visualizar que ingresaron por una puerta, al otro extremo de donde se encontraba ella.

El piloto abruptamente miró hacia el cielo, creyendo que algún ave iba a caerle, ante una sombra sobrevolando encima de él. Se extrañó al no encontrar nada anormal.

Quizá sea el cansancio del vuelo.

Viajar desde Grecia hasta Francia, era sumamente pesado. Por suerte no había sido el doble de tiempo, si hubiera sido desde Japón, de donde apenas entendía que eran sus pasajeros. En su trabajo no podía hacer preguntas que incomodaran a sus clientes. Solo transportarlos y listo.

Como sea, a él no le interesaba el origen de sus clientes. Le pagaban para llevarlos, aunque hubiera salido caro para ellos por interrumpirlo en su luna de miel. Por suerte su esposa accedió a que hiciera esa ruta, sabe cuán importante es su trabajo y no están en condiciones de rechazar cualquier ingreso adicional.

Hablando de ingresos... Tomó su celular y llamó a la agencia.

—Cliente en el lugar que decidió quedarse dentro de París. Tomamos también el helicóptero, tal cual estaba previsto. Indicó que desde este punto se movilizaba por su propia cuenta.

 _—Felicidades, tendrás tu buena bonificación y podrás continuar con tus vacaciones, de hecho te facilitamos una semana más, con todo pagado, gracias a los japoneses —_ reportaron desde su lugar de trabajo _— Es una **suerte** que hayas estado en Grecia._

El piloto sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo.

Es una grandiosa suerte.

Por unas cuatro horas de ida y cuatro horas de regreso, que es aproximadamente una jornada laboral de una persona en un puesto de oficina, ha ganado una semana más de vacaciones con todo pagado, además de una bonificación.

Aunque admite que volar un avión y casi de inmediato un helicóptero es agotador.

Su esfuerzo valió la pena.

Qué afortunado era todo para él.

Descansará un poco y regresará a Grecia, junto a su amada esposa.

Aprovechando esa suerte, puede que consigan la _bendición_ que han querido desde que se hicieron novios.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—¿Puedes sentir la presencia de... — la fémina ni siquiera podía decir el nombre del alter ego de Chat Noir y sintió sus mejillas enrojecidas, aunque no sabía si por la agitación desde la torre u otras emociones revueltas.

—Sentirla, como tal — el otro volvió a su expresión sombría — No soy una brújula de humanos que hacen tratos con kwamis. Aunque de por sí su presencia está...

La fémina no permitió que el felino terminara, cuando se percató que algunos médicos se acercaban hacia ellos, sin embargo no los notaron por estar revisando los expedientes clínicos de sus pacientes.

Encerrándose en el cuarto de limpieza, la muchacha pensó que era más fácil para Marinette moverse, aduciendo haberse perdido en caso de que la encontraran en una zona restringida, que ver a Ladybug, causando el alboroto ante cualquier enemigo, que es cuando su presencia estaba justificada.

Pidió a Tikki la destransformación y la hizo ocultarse en su pequeño bolso. También le hizo un gesto a Plagg para que repitiera la acción.

—Abriré el bolso cuando necesite hablar contigo — le indicó la chica.

Saliendo del cuarto de limpieza, Marinette se vuelve hacia la recepción, pensando cómo averiguar por el alter ego de Chat Noir, sabiendo de antemano que Plagg no se lo dirá.

Se negó a revelarlo, estando horas en la Torre Eiffel, ignorando sus súplicas y llanto, cuando bien pudieron venir desde antes.

Pero sus propias palabras le jugaron en contra.

 _Somos super héroes. No debemos saber de la identidad del otro._

¿Por qué demonios dijo eso? Nunca pensó en encontrarse en la circunstancia de tener que buscar a ciegas a su compañero de batallas, donde cada segundo es vital.

Y aún está el tema de destruir el anillo.

No sabe cómo va a hacerlo. Se lo prometió a Plagg, y ella siempre cumple sus palabras. Aunque sea deseaba que el felino sea un poco más flexible y le dé un periodo de duelo o al menos hacerse la idea de que se atreverá a hacerlo.

Destruir el anillo del gato es destruir una parte de Chat Noir.

Estaba girando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a una recepción en aquella planta alta, cuando el corazón de la joven diseñadora pareció detenerse al ver a _Adrien_ agarrando del brazo a una fémina de cabello oscuro y ojos azules que brillaban de emoción, hablando en un idioma que, honestamente, Marinette no entendía.

No era el chino que aprendía para comunicarse con su tío.

 _Entonces él sí estaba enamorado de otra._

 _Y era muy feliz con ella._

 _Vaya que sí dolía._

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Comentarios y demás, me entero en el review n_n


	3. Descubrimiento

**Notas iniciales:** Nuevo fandom... estrés, lo que provocas xD (No llegó un doujinshi, sorry gatito, necesitaba quitarme el estrés)

* * *

 **Descubrimiento**

Alto porte, en contraste con el de la fémina a su lado. Cabellos dorados, como contraparte del oscuro de ella. Ojos claros, único punto en común. Y se veían tan bien juntos, con un aire de familiaridad en aquella cercanía, propia de amantes íntimos.

Marinette sintió las mejillas enrojecer ante esa idea al ver el brazo del rubio deslizándose alrededor de la fina cintura, arrimando a la extranjera contra sí, como si la mínima distancia entre ellos, fueran miles de kilómetros.

No entendía lo que ella le decía. O quizá preguntaba. Se podía percibir la entonación en aquellas palabras que definitivamente no era chino. Él pareció meditarlo unos segundos, antes de responderle en el mismo idioma.

 _Primera diferencia._

La voz de aquel era más profunda y ronca. Y casi podía decir más fría.

La actual portadora del miraculous parpadeó un par de veces al notar que el otro joven era notablemente mayor a Adrien.

¡Demonios!

No era la primera vez que confundía al rubio con otra persona.

Esto la hizo analizar que, de haber sido Adrien, la primera sensación fue un dolor profundo. Y una extraña sensación de resignación. ¿Es eso amor? Dejarlo que sea feliz, así no sea con ella.

La segunda y clara diferencia era la forma de mirar. Adrien tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, alegres y brillantes. Por el contrario, este joven tenía una mirada dura, a pesar de ser del mismo color que Adrien. Muy indiferente al pasar a su lado, sin reconocerla.

Obviamente porque nunca antes han intercambiado siquiera un saludo.

Igual fue aterradora esa sensación de muralla alrededor de él, al parecer dejando entrar solo a la fémina que lo acompañaba. Incluso se comunicaban en un idioma que solo ambos entendían.

Marinette no pudo evitar seguirlos con la mirada hasta que la recepcionista carraspeó, llamando su atención.

—Yo... eh... estoy... busco... amigo... eh... ingresó... eh... por... — si la bonita pelirroja estaba irritada con el nerviosismo de Marinette, lo ocultaba muy bien. La joven miró inconscientemente su bolso, del cual salió el murmullo de Plagg, con el diagnóstico de ingreso hospitalario de su compañero de batallas — _Colecistectomía_.

—¿Familiar? — preguntó la pelirroja, mientras parecía digitar en el equipo informático algunos datos. Marinette lanzó un sonido que pareció ser suficiente para la otra. Antes de hablar, la recepcionista tomó un jarro con café y lo bebió mientras se restregaba uno de sus ojos. — Solo ha ingresado un joven y su intervención terminó hace 3 horas. Salió de post operatorio hace una hora. Está en la habitación con visitas restringidas. Solo un familiar puede acceder a las mismas. Estado delicado. Es todo lo que puedo informar.

La de cabellos oscuros asintió.

Se volvió hacia los pasillos en los cuales habían máquinas expendedoras de bebidas frías y calientes. En su bolso sintió el constante movimiento de los kwamis, por lo cual se aseguró que no hubiera nadie en el perímetro antes de abrirlo y ver qué estaba sucediendo.

—Puedo sentir la presencia de él ... — se justificó el de la destrucción mientras su contraparte pareció relajar su expresión, seguramente al ver que, por primera vez, el negro parecía que iba a ceder — Si te acercas a las habitaciones, puedo indicarte en cuál se encuentra.

Marinette sentía que el corazón quería salirse de su pecho.

—Me alegra que te muestres razonable — replicó Tikki.

—Soy un kwami de palabra. Si ella no lo ve, no va a destruir el miraculous.

La otra parecía querer refutar ese tema, pero la humana le pidió que dejaran ese tema para después. Cada segundo era vital para encontrar a su felino compañero. Por lo cual procedió a descargar de la máquina un té frío, con el cual justificar que se había perdido mientras le llevaba una bebida a algún amigo paciente y sin querer había ingresado a la zona restringida.

Los ojos azules de la joven se deslizaron por algunos pasillos, existían seis habitaciones con la leyenda de Visitas Restringidas. Por lo cual había que moverse con mucha cautela. Tampoco quería importunar a otras personas.

Con recelo y muy sutilmente abrió la primera puerta, para que el kwami asomara su cabeza en el bolso y cerrara los ojos, concentrándose en sentir.

.

.

.

.

.

 _—¿Estás seguro? —_ murmuró la fémina junto a él, permitiéndose entrelazar los dedos en los del rubio. _— Quizá si esperase afuera..._

 _—Si llego a ver a... Gabriel... puede que no me contenga —_ replicó el rubio en el mismo tono suave. No querían incomodar al otro que se encontraba en la cama, con varios cables atados que lo mantenían aferrándose a la vida. Había estado demasiado débil y la operación fue de alto riesgo, si no se hubiera intervenido quirúrgicamente, iba a morir. Con la operación, al menos se hizo un intento más. Pero el diagnóstico tampoco era alentador. Quizá no pase de esta noche.

¿Y para esto se apartó?

El mayor inspiró una profunda cantidad de aire. Pensando que no valió la pena aquel sacrificio.

En momentos así es que hubiera querido estudiar medicina, para entender el error que pudiera haberse cometido. Porque no se explicaba cómo una intervención quirúrgica prácticamente rutinaria, se hubiera desencadenado de esta manera.

 _Parecía mala suerte._

La joven de ojos azules deslizó una mano por la tensa quijada de su esposo. Aquel toque parecía tener un efecto curativo en su siempre sangrante alma, aunque fuera una medicina momentánea.

Ella sabía que no podía arreglar esos inconvenientes del pasado en la vida de su esposo, pero deseaba fervientemente que existiera ahora la oportunidad para liberarlo de aquellas cadenas.

Él siempre fue metódico y obediente a su padre. Ahogándose en profundas emociones, aprendiendo a lidiar con ellas. Aceptó todo lo que se le impuso, incluso separarse de aquel ser que amaba más que a su vida. Educación de excelencia, perfecto, en el extranjero. Japón, uno de los países más exigentes a nivel académico. Se graduaría con honores, heredaría el negocio familiar y volvería a ver a su querido _Otōto_. Aunque él sabía que su consanguíneo ni siquiera lo recordaría. Apenas su hermano tenía tres años cuando al mayor prácticamente lo obligaron a abandonar su natal Francia para introducirlo en un ambiente cultural diferente, por suerte conociendo su lenguaje. Porque sí, tenía que saber japonés. Un Agreste que no supiera más de un idioma, no merecía ser llamado como tal.

Pero algo falló en su metódica y perfecta vida.

Mala suerte le dirían algunos.

Él apretó los puños al recordar aquel suceso.

 _Su madre..._

 _La pelea con su padre._

 _Cómo él descubrió lo que hacía cada noche, bajo una máscara negra._

 _Cómo se atrevió a desconocerlo y abandonarlo a su suerte._

Parecía un gato abandonado.

Ella supo que él estaba cediendo al dolor que pocas veces demostraba al ver cómo una lágrima se deslizaba por la pálida mejilla del rubio.

 _— Ohukuro —_ musitó, apretando la mano de su esposa. Hablaba en japonés, por sentirse más de aquel país, renegando sus orígenes a causa de aquel que lo había engendrado y le había quitado todo _— Te he fallado, madre. No pude protegerlo._

 _—Hay situaciones que se escapan de nuestras manos —_ musitó la fémina a su lado _— Y pienso que, mientras haya vida, hay esperanza. No es casualidad que hayamos estado a la mitad de distancia de lo que hubiera sido habitual._

La puerta se abrió ligeramente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Es aquí — replicó el pequeño kwami negro cuando Marinette tocó la perilla.

—¿Estás seguro? — preguntó la fémina. Con las anteriores 3 habitaciones, debieron incluso ingresar y verificar cada paciente.

Plagg asintió.

— Siento su presencia, _aunque débil_ — lo último trató de darle una entonación indiferente.

La joven sintió la mano hormiguearle de expectativas y ansias.

Chat. Su querido Chat.

Se aseguró que su bolso estuviera cerrado ante cualquier eventualidad, pues en la segunda habitación tuvieron que simular que Plagg era un peluche para su amigo que estaba ingresado y que obviamente se habían equivocado de habitación.

 _Una rareza regalar un gato negro, símbolo de la mala suerte._

Era la singular respuesta que habían recibido.

Por suerte se habían encontrado con algún familiar y no alguien del área médica. Después de todo, no eran horas autorizadas para visitas, y justamente las habitaciones donde estaban, se encontraban prohibidas las mismas.

Con más sutileza que antes, la chica abrió lentamente la habitación, la cual se encontraba, para su extrañeza, con las luces apagadas.

 _—Marinetto—_ escuchó su nombre en otro idioma, dicho por una sombra alta que se encontraba a un lado de la cama de alguien. Repentinamente se sintió observada. El brillo de sus ojos, destellante en la habitación, como si fuera una mirada de un felino adaptándose a la oscuridad. Y de pronto, escuchó en su propia lengua con un tono de evidente reclamo por la nocturna intromisión _—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Las visitas están restringidas._

Los ojos azules de la francesa se paralizaron ante esos ojos verdes. Profundos pero fríos, protegidos por aquella muralla impenetrable. No se atrevía a mirar hacia la cama, donde tenía la certeza que se encontraba su compañero de batallas. Pero de cierta manera, absurdamente, sentía como si aquel ser se hubiera dividido en dos.

Su alter ego, de pie, analítico. Envuelto en un traje negro que en este caso era la penumbra de la habitación, exceptuando el alrededor de sus ojos, donde caía la luz de la luna de la ventana cuya cortina estaba un poco abierta. El verde de su mirada se negaba a ser cubierto por la oscuridad.

En la cama el otro que, por un juego del destino, no pudo ir a un encuentro que debió haber tenido otro final, uno menos amargo y tenso.

 _—Yo... Estoy... Aquí... —_ tenía que controlar sus nervios, pero era muy complicado con esa mirada que parecía analizar hasta su forma de respirar. Los ojos se entrecerraron un poco, haciendo que se intimidara un poco más. Extrañaba mucho la máscara que le daba anonimato y valor. La francesa inspiró una profunda cantidad de aire para calmarse. Todo era por Chat Noir _— Vine por él._

Esas tres palabras fueron dichas de manera decisiva, sin duda alguna. Marinette notó que sorprendió al joven, quizá pensando que iba a estar titubeando todo el tiempo.

Ella también sabe ser firme sin la máscara ocultando su rostro. El otro pareció asentir, analizando cada una de las palabras.

Lo que fuera que iba a decir, quedó en la nada cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y la francesa en un impulso, se escondió detrás de la misma.

 _— Oh, señor Félix... Señora... —_ dijo el médico de cabecera mientras asentía en señal de saludo hacia la pareja _—_ _Me informó la jefe de enfermería que se encontraba aquí. Fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando se nos informó que existía otro familiar de nuestro joven estrella_.

 _— Sí. Por favor no encienda la luz, creo que así él descansará mejor. —_ lo dijo de inmediato al ver que el profesional parecía querer iluminar la habitación _—_ _Acabamos de llegar de viaje y aún estamos un poco cansados, pero yo no podía esperar hasta mañana, así que me disculpo profundamente por importunar de esta abrupta manera en su área._

El médico pareció extrañando por esta inusual disculpa, atinando a responder que no es necesario pedir permiso o perdón, después de todo, familia es familia.

De manera vergonzosa, el rubio se llevó una mano a la nuca, apenado porque parecía que las costumbres orientales estaban más impregnadas en él que las de su natal Europa.

 _— Entonces... Su estado... —_ respondió el rubio, buscando desviar la atención a temas realmente importantes.

 _—_ _Oh, sí, claro. Tuvimos que hacer la cirugía laparoscópica. Al momento de la apertura, el escenario fue peor, su estado era colelitiasis y prácticamente a nada de una perforación_ _—_ El médico tomó una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo e iluminó sus apuntes _—_ _Queremos tratar con una transferencia de componentes para combatir la anemia. Su padre lastimosamente es incompatible ¿Podemos realizar la prueba con usted?_

 _—¿Qué está diciendo? —_ preguntó la otra fémina en japonés. Terminología médica en francés aún no había podido siquiera repasar.

 _—_ _Una transfusión sanguínea... Para combatir anemia_ _—_ respondió el rubio en el mismo idioma _—_ _Si acaso soy compatible._

 _—_ _Subir sus defensas_ _—_ replicó ella, en un lento francés, midiendo cuidadosamente lo que estaba diciendo.

El médico entendió que las palabras de ella parecieron dar una mayor fuerza a la posibilidad de salvación. Una singular mujer, como si fuera _milagrosa_. No agregó más al respecto. A su criterio médico, también depende de la disposición de Adrien Agreste, y el afectado no parecía dar mucho de su parte para su propia recuperación.

Los ojos verdes parecieron, según el galeno, perderse en la oscuridad de la habitación. Desconocía que la mirada verde se cruzaba con la azul de la intrusa.

 _—_ _¿Podemos ir en este momento? —_ preguntó el rubio. Mentalmente recordó que con su esposa ha compartido alimentos saludables, a pesar de que luego él solía tomarla a ella como postre. _Zarzamora,_ solía decir que era su sabor, disfrutando cómo ella se sonrojaba intensamente. Él carraspeó, para hacer notar al galeno un punto principal en ésta singular situación _—_ Por favor recuerde que mi presencia... Ummmmm... No es de conocimiento general, y agradezco mucho la reserva que mantenga sobre esto.

 _—_ _Sí, por supuesto, puede confiar en nuestra total discreción_ _—_ se apresuró en afirmar el médico.

El otro prefirió omitir que desconfía mucho de esta Clínica, en especial porque una joven entra a zonas restringidas, sin que nadie lo evite.

 _—_ _Vamos, entonces. Dejemos cerrada la habitación para que nadie más ingrese._

El médico arqueó una ceja, imperceptible en la oscuridad de la habitación. Atinó a hacer un sonido con la garganta que pareció asentir al pedido del rubio.

Marinette volvió a cruzar mirada con el rubio, sintiendo que se le estaba confiando una joya preciosa e invaluable. Ella asintió en respuesta muda.

La puerta se cerró, haciendo un suave sonido cuando la perilla se activó. Las voces del médico y la pareja, perdiéndose en los pasillos.

Marinette no perdió tiempo y fue presurosa ante su paciente. La luz de la luna acariciaba la piel, dándole un aspecto pálido y brillante. Las sombras curiosamente cubrían su rostro, como si una máscara se tratara, al mismo igual que había sucedido con el otro joven.

Los cables alrededor de su cuerpo, agujas penetrando su piel.

 _—_ _Oh, Chat Noir_ _—_ murmuró ella, sin poder evitar deslizar los dedos por la alborotada melena dorada. _—_ _Gatito._

Lo sintió parpadear, mientras una leve sonrisa, ligeramente adolorida, asomaba a sus masculinas facciones.

 _—_ _Mi lady... Lo siento, no pude ir..._ _—_ murmuró, su voz ronca por la falta de uso. Marinette parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. El chico felino tan preocupado por ella... _—_ _Marinette... Eres asombrosa..._

La chica detuvo las caricias en los dorados cabellos. ¿Él conocía de su alterego? Lo escuchó gemir adolorido, llevando una mano a la sonda que estaba en un costado.

 _—_ _Chat... Tú..._

 _—_ _Nino... Eres mi mejor amigo_

.  
.

Marinette tembló.


	4. Revelación

**Revelación**

* * *

Los dedos temblaron, sin poder apartarse de los cabellos dorados.

La muchacha sintió su corazón encogerse.

Dorados como los de Chat Noir.

Como los de su compañero de clases de apellido Agreste.

 _—Eres...tú... —_ ella trató de mantener su voz estable. Los párpados del muchacho moviéndose con lentitud. Las sombras haciendo un contraste con la esmeralda mirada que estaba inestable por el despertar.

Ojos verdes como los de su compañero de batallas Chat... y como los de Adrien.

 _—Lady... ¿eres tú? —_ respondió el otro desde la cama del hospital, aún con la voz ronca por el desuso, sin embargo no pudo evitar que sus emociones fluyeran _—¿Puedo llamarte mía?_

Era una burla del destino, pues ella quiso olvidarlo.

 _A Adrien._

Y deseó una oportunidad.

 _Con Chat Noir._

La joven sintió una lágrima correr por su pálida y fría mejilla.

Todo se reducía a él, siempre a él.

¿Lo que más le golpeaba en el pecho? Él no la reconocía.

¿Lo que más le rompía el alma? Ella lo ignoró, teniéndolo a su alcance.

 _—Chat_ _—_ murmuró, con una sutil voz, entendiendo el juego absurdo en el cual han estado envueltos. ¿Amores cruzados? ¿Despistados nivel supremo? Ambos son la prueba andante. _— Oh... Chat_.

El otro pareció, literalmente, un felino callejero y desprotegido, ansioso de una caricia de alguien que quiera ser su ama. Su cabeza se restregó, alzando la misma como un gato. Solo le faltaba ronronear para completar el panorama.

 _—Disculpa mi lady... Me has sonado como una compañera..._ _—_ ella lo vio sonreír, con genuino afecto _— Pero siempre eres tú la única_.

Marinette siguió meditando sin despegar sus dedos de los cabellos dorados. La comprensión abriéndose lentamente en su mente.

Era él.

Siempre, SIEMPRE fue él.

Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

Otra lágrima se deslizó por su rostro.

 _Y él no la quiere._

Solo parece amar a la que se atreve ser, bajo una máscara, con poderes asombrosos, sin ser juzgada por nadie.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—Eres asombroso — expresó la fémina de nacionalidad japonesa, deslizando su mano hasta entrelazar los dedos con su esposo, quien en ese momento le respondió con una muy sutil sonrisa. De inmediato agregó, en una forma un poco altiva, como generalmente es él —Aunque siempre lo supe.

Félix arqueó una ceja, en clara señal de incredulidad.

—Lo que siempre vi fue cómo tropezabas con todo y mantenías abruptamente el equilibrio — Pareció razonar unos instantes sobre sus recuerdos —Aunque así también eras como _Lady._

La otra no pudo evitar un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una pequeña risita de disculpas.

 _—_ _Es que... Yo... No sabía cómo_ _—_ tartamudeando, esquivó la mirada intensa del rubio, aún sintiendo que estaba en un sueño al saberlo su esposo _—_ _Mou, me estás poniendo nerviosa._

La mirada felina del rubio brilló de ansiedad. Luego cerró los ojos momentáneamente, como conteniendo sus oscuras pasiones.

—Esta madrugada estarás libre... Pero solo espera a que me recupere.

La joven no tuvo cómo refutar. Abruptamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de una enfermera pelirroja, que aprisionaba su cabello en un rígido moño.

 _—Monsieur Agreste_ —saludó en francés, y de inmediato recordó que, al parecer por el japonés que hablaban cuando ella entró, están más familiarizados con la cultura oriental, por lo cual agregó a sus palabras una inclinación de cabeza en señal de saludo. —Su... _Familiar..._ Agreste se encuentra en el consultorio del _Docteur Faure,_ nuestro especialista que llevó a cabo la intervención quirúrgica de _monsieur_ Agreste, _eh..._ Adrien, me refiero.

—Sí, y espero que se mantenga en absoluta reserva este procedimiento que se está realizando y mi hora de ingreso —replicó el rubio, en perfecto francés.

La otra asintió, recalcando la alta integridad y confidencialidad que maneja la clínica _Bourgeois_ en todos sus pacientes.

—¿En qué tiempo se termina este proceso? —Félix no la dejó terminar porque lo que menos quería era escuchar halagos sobre el sitio. Quizá, si salvan la vida de Adrien, estaría pensando en analizar cambiar de parecer. —También deseo saber el tiempo en que conllevaría implementar a Adrien la transfusión.

La enfermera pareció no inmutarse por la brusquedad del hombre. Revisó sus anotaciones y confirmó que en veinte minutos estaría programado iniciar la transfusión.

Esperó unos instantes adicionales y se prestó en quitarle la aguja al brazo del rubio. No mencionó nada sobre las manos entrelazadas de la pareja y, muy profesional, etiquetó las bolsas de sangre con el nombre de Adrien Agreste.

Félix intentó ponerse de pie, pero de inmediato sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Fue una suerte que estuviera cerca de Marinette quien reprochó su actitud.

—Debes descansar unos instantes — le pasó un vaso de yogurt natural para que lo tomara, además le acercó el plato de frutos secos —No hay por qué apresurarnos.

—Sí —aceptó él, notando la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de ella, por lo que la molestó de la mejor manera que conocía _—Bridgette._

La vio contener el aire y rodar los ojos. Le encantaba verla así, tan expresiva, dándole a su vida una chispa de dulce realidad donde no todo es malo ni cruel y que, incluso los de _mala suerte_ como él, pueden llegar a tener su final feliz.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dentro del bolso de Marinette, la chica francesa, el kwami de la destrucción se estaba impacientando ante tanto mutismo por parte de la portadora del kwami de la creación. Tikki, por su parte, estaba tratando de calmar las ansias.

—Sabes lo que significa Adrien para Marinette — siguió diciendo la pequeña — Aún pienso que ha sido muy duro de tu parte ponerla en este punto.

El otro le dio una gélida mirada. De no ser por los miles de años en conocerse, quizá Tikki se hubiera resentido.

—Entonces lo _normal y justo_ — respondió con evidente ironía — era que Adrien muriera y Marinette jamás tuviera su oportunidad de despedirlo debidamente.

La otra suspiró profundamente.

—No eres el causante de la muerte de Chat Noir — insistió ella —No la de Adrien, ni la de los demás.

—¿Qué puedes saber de ello? — refutó Plagg, observado nuevamente el bolso cerrado. Era una ventaja que, por pasar mayor parte de su existencia dentro del anillo, descartara cualquier signo de claustrofobia.

—Por lo que le contaste a Marinette... — Tikki esperaba no estar rompiendo ninguna ley sobre ello, después de todo, mantener la identidad de los portadores de los miraculous era primordial, pero él _renunció_... y ella lo _siguió_. El guardián aceptó en ese entonces aquella decisión. — Plagg... Si te demuestro que no eres el causante de la muerte de los portadores de los miraculous del gato... ¿Liberarás a Marinette de esa estúpida promesa?

El felino bufó, en señal de irritación. El tema era demasiado espinoso para hablar y Tikki se empeñaba en ello.

—Tráeme a uno de ellos — dijo manteniendo el tono de ironía — Pero obviamente no debe ser invocado desde el más allá. Aunque desconozco qué les pasa a los humanos luego de la muerte, tienes más de una docena para elegir. Es más, te lo haré más sencillo, podemos ir a donde antes estaban los anteriores Chat Noir... elige entre China, México...

—Japón— observó Tikki, sin ceder ante la clara provocación del felino negro, siendo directa y sabiendo utilizar las palabras precisas para darle un golpe verbal, en donde parece que más le afecta.

El otro lo pensó unos instantes.

 _Ingenuidad._ Plagg pensó que tenía eso Tikki en demasía. Ningún humano sobrevive a una caída como la que tuvo Félix.

—Claro que sí, y me llevarás en primera clase. — aceptó el felino — Quiero ese lujo antes de ser destruído.

La otra inspiró una cantidad considerable de aire, seguramente creando para sí misma paciencia ante la necedad de su compañero de batallas. Apenas exhalaba el aire cuando se percata que Plagg empieza a ir a la parte superior de la cartera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — reprochó Tikki — Pueden verte.

—Demasiado silencio me está irritando. — Plagg siguió su camino hacia su anhelada libertad. Era una bendición poder pasar por cualquier objeto, o estaría fastidiado _\- más aún -_ por estar forcejeando con una cartera de una muchacha promedio que estaba llevando totalmente al ras toda su paciencia, aunque en honor a la verdad, no es que precisamente tuviera mucha.

En ocasiones se había sentido tentado a arreglar ese asunto de Adrien y su amor desmedido por una enmascarada, creyéndola lejana cuando realmente la tenía más a su alcance que nunca, pero existía esa fuerza mayor de no develar sus identidades o podrían ocurrir cosas malas.

Félix fue un claro ejemplo de ello, por salvar aquella ocasión a Plagg, terminó joven y muerto, sin jamás haber concretado su amor por su lady. En ese entonces Plagg desconocía la identidad de aquella a quien Tikki brindaba sus poderes, o también hubiera hecho algo para quitarle ese anhelo de querer al rubio que vivió en Japón, cuya vida solo era presión, soledad, ansiedad y añoranza por su familia que estaba en otro país.

El felino de la destrucción sintió un dolor atravesarle en lo que, imaginaba, era su corazón de gato negro. Invocó de manera natural sus poderes para traspasar el bolso, ignorando el susurro de Tikki que deseaba detenerlo. A ella no le quedó otra más que seguirlo, aunque se iba a mantener más oculta que su compañero.

Al salir del bolso, Tikki notó cómo los ojos verdes de Plagg brillaron de la impresión ante la imagen que observaba.

Al fin lo entendió.

Marinette amaba a Adrien.

Real, puramente, sin egoísmo.

 _Lo amaba._

 _Y le dolía estar perdiéndolo._

 _—Chat...—_ la voz se le quebraba al hablar, ella hacía pausas en su respiración para controlar sus sollozos, pero no podía evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

El rubio estaba sin máscaras, con el cabello alborotado tal cual lo llevaba en su alter ego de héroe de incógnito.

— _Lo siento tanto, lady_ — respondió en tono ronco el otro. — _Pensé que iba a llevarme menos tiempo..._

— _Shhh... no hables, por favor_ — ella sintió que la voz le volvió a temblar, por lo que hizo una profunda pausa e inspiró fuertemente — _Por favor... resiste... por favor... no me dejes...  
_

Adrien hizo una mueca de dolor, moviendo su mano hacia la sonda que tenía en su costado, no sabiendo si quitársela o acomodarla para que sea menos molestosa.

 _—¿Qué es esto? —_ preguntó, confundido ante aquel objeto atravesando su piel. Solo hizo la única conclusión a la que llegó a su adormilado cerebro _—Ha sido peor de lo que pensaba.  
_

La voz sonó claramente adolorida, su cuerpo reaccionando más a su entorno. Los ojos verdes cada vez menos nublados. Fue consciente del sonido del electrocardiógrafo, marcando los inconsistentes latidos de su corazón por lo que podía escuchar. Movió su cabeza hacia aquel equipo médico, aunque en su ignorancia no podía decir qué tan mal se encontraba.

Los ojos de la fémina también se dirigieron a aquel aparato, el cual llamó la atención de Plagg. Los humanos sorprendían al felino mágico, buscando formas de eludir a lo inevitable. Desgraciadamente sus cuerpos estaban destinados a la muerte desde el mismo instante en que tienen un soplo de vida. Solo algunos tenían la mala suerte de toparse con él y acelerar el proceso.

Plagg observó cómo el aparato emitía, por medio de la pantalla, unas raras líneas acorde al pitido. Por impulso sintió una mirada sobre él, volviéndose hacia esa sensación.

Descubrió la mirada verde de Adrien, y una sonrisa cálida.

Era la misma que le había dado Félix antes de renunciar a sus poderes y morir.

 _Demonios._

—No se te ocurra renunciar a mí — objetó el felino, con un tono cortante.

Adrien soltó una risa, que le aquejó más malestares físicos.

 _—Jamás lo haría —_ replicó el rubio _— Sin importar las circunstancias._

Aquello abofeteó en sentido figurado al kwami de la destrucción. Las palabras procesándose en su mente. Definitivamente Adrien era alguien muy peculiar.

La atención del rubio se volvió hacia la chica, aún entre las sombras y la poca claridad que dejaba la habitación.

— _Lady... es muy tarde_ — Marinette se estremeció ante esas palabras — _Deberías ir a tu casa, a descansar._

— _No puedo_ — respondió ella de inmediato. Adrien fue consciente de la voz preocupada, tratando de esconder sus temores.

— _Estaré bien_ — insistió el rubio. — _No quiero que te desveles por este gato. Ni sigas llorando más._

Marinette no pudo ocultar más su estado. Se estaba derrumbando frente a él. Tikki, que se había mantenido a un margen, aceptó que en parte Plagg tenía razón. Había que _destruir_ esa brecha que los separaba en un momento tan crucial y quizá puedan _crear_ un final diferente. La pequeña roja sobrevoló hacia el hombro derecho de la muchacha, e hizo lo que pensó que era lo mejor. Como pudo, en su diminuto cuerpo, le brindó un abrazo, deseando transmitirle fuerzas.

Adrien observó a la kwami de la creación. No distinguía sus colores, pero no necesitaba más para saber que se encontraba ante aquel fantástico ser que le da sus poderes a la _Lady_ que lo enamoró tanto en su vida de Adrien como en la de Chat Noir.

Sonrió suavemente.

Había roto una barrera más con ella, quien siempre decía que jamás deberían saber sobre sus identidades, ni ponerse en riesgo. Que eran más super héroes antes que nada.

Entonces...

 _Él le importaba._

 _Chat Noir._

No Adrien, el modelo famoso y de vida perfecta.

Era el felino a quien había ido a ver, aquel que, bajo una máscara puede desatar sus pensamientos y emociones, sin seguir patrones de comportamiento o aparentar una felicidad que no siente, todo por cubrir apariencias.

El que se permitía ser egoísta y querer el amor de _su lady_ , coqueteos torpes e insistentes. Desesperación ante los nulos avances, ansiedad ante una nueva oportunidad. Felicidad por verla una vez más.

 _—Eres...—_ murmuró ronco Adrien. Tikki no dejó de abrazar a Marinette, y buscó la forma de no romper las reglas impuestas. Los brillantes ojos de la kwami le delataron en silencio la verdad, moviendo la cabeza en señal de afirmación. _— Qué bueno —_ suspiró aliviado. Así ella podría salir, con la protección de sus poderes.

 _—Tiene que saber quién eres realmente_ _—_ murmuró la kwami, asombrando a Marinette _— Así como él dedujo quién era yo._

La idea llegó al cerebro de la muchacha, deteniendo sus lágrimas. El corazón le latía con fiereza. Adrien amaba a Ladybug, la heroína, no a su compañera de clases torpe y nerviosa.

 _Él ama a Ladybug._

Este último pensamiento lo murmuró lo suficientemente audible para Tikki, quien atinó a usar sus pequeñas manos para golpear suavemente el rostro de la muchacha.

 _—Tú eres Ladybug_ _—_ replicó la pequeña, un poco más audible y, con aquella verdad, logró que Adrien sonriera y olvidara momentáneamente sus malestares físicos.

Marinette acarició la mejilla pálida de Adrien. El electrocardiograma empezó a emitir un sonido más acelerado. Adrien abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los azules de ella, brillantes aún y con rastros de lágrimas.

El entendimiento llegó al rubio. Marinette pudo deducir en el preciso instante en que la vio realmente, más allá de las sombras y de máscaras. Sintió la piel entibiarse bajo su palma, aunque no sabía si aquello fue a causa de ella brindándole calor, o él sonrojándose.

El rubio abrió los labios, sintiendo una repentina necesidad de humedecerse los mismos, ante aquella verdad que había llegado en el segundo en que cruzó mirada con aquella que lo hacía soñar. La notó temerosa. Supo que ella había notado que él, de alguna manera, la ha descubierto.

Sin palabras. Sin secretos.

 _Por fin._

 _—Marinette_ _—_ murmuró el muchacho. No había preguntado, o esa fue la impresión que dio.

El electrocardiograma delató un acelerado palpitar al que ninguno de los dos le prestó atención pero incomodó a Plagg, quien se tensó, buscando el lugar exacto de dónde provenía ese molestoso pitido.

La joven tembló, incapaz de negar la conclusión a la cual ha llegado. No existe manera de defenderse de la verdad.

 _—Adrien_ _—_ respondió temblorosa, su mano deslizándose lentamente para apartarse de la mejilla. Se detuvo al sentir la mano de él sobre la de ella, el movimiento fue brusco, haciendo que el rubio ahogara un gemido de dolor porque justamente en esa mano poseía el catéter conectado al suero.

Él sintió la mano tensa de ella por lo cual la presionó contra su mejilla. También sentía que el calor se expandía por toda su piel, pero no era una sensación desagradable. Con lentitud, como un felino temeroso acostumbrado al maltrato sin embargo siempre buscando un poco de afecto, movió el rostro hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto con la palma de la muchacha, quien parecía que había olvidado cómo respirar.

Literalmente Marinette sintió la sonrisa de Adrien expandirse, él siguió moviendo su cabeza hasta que fueron los dedos de ella que llegaron a su boca.

 _—Marinette_ _—_ repitió el joven, verdaderamente feliz ante aquella verdad que le sabía tan dulce en aquel momento amargo _— Me alegro mucho que seas tú._

Ella sintió que las piernas le fallaban, por lo cual se agachó un poco, usando su otra mano libre y el borde de la cama para estabilizarse. Le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo las mejillas rojas y calientes.

 _—Adrien, también estoy feliz porque eres tú_ _—_ ella se sintió libre de admitir _— Siempre fuiste tú, siempre serás tú._

 _—¿Serás mi lady?_ _—_ preguntó el rubio, aprovechando la cercanía de sus rostros _— ¿Puedo llamarte mía?_ _—_ Los labios resecos de él se humedecieron ante el encuentro de los de ella. Marinette, impulsivamente, se había abalanzado sobre Adrien, para besarlo.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió, solo que Marinette tuvo que apartarse abruptamente cuando la puerta se abrió y de inmediato la luz fue encendida. Tikki, apresurada, empujó a Plagg contra el electrocardiograma y de inmediato lo haló hasta quedar los dos bajo la cama.

Marinette tuvo que parpadear ante la repentina luz, al igual que Adrien, quien distinguió borrosamente a una persona vestida de blanco, que estaba junto a alguien rubio, vestido con ropas oscuras, abrazando a una persona más baja, de cabello oscuro y largo.

El que estaba en la cama se imaginó por unos instantes estar así con su Marinette. Aquel pensamiento lo hizo sonreír y cerró los ojos.

El electrocardiograma emitió un largo y constante pitido.

 _Continuará_...

* * *

gabrielyalejandrarengellopez también lo puedo dejar aquí jejejejeje


End file.
